The double blind clinical trail of human leukocyte interferon for the prevention of recurrence of herpetic keratitis is still in progress. The original low titered lot was not effective but the trial is continuing with higher titered material. An experimental model has been developed for stromal herpes infection which is similar to the disciform edema seen in patients. Studies are under way testing antivirals against this disease, either alone or in combination with steroids. New ways of treating ocular herpes infections will be tried; for example, bromodeoxyuridine and tetrahydrouridine to selectively inhibit only virus infected cells.